


No Longer Alone

by Beserk



Series: Little Sun [11]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beserk/pseuds/Beserk
Summary: It's time to think about...children.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Series: Little Sun [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598731
Comments: 33
Kudos: 287





	1. Chapter 1

_"I tried. Can't be done."_

Jonathan couldn't stop thinking about those words, the way they had been whispered into his ear while Dracula had held on to him. He couldn't stop wondering about it, what it had meant.

Did it mean that Dracula wanted _children_? Did it mean he was just annoyed that he couldn't? If he wanted children, did he want them as potential weapons? As pets? Toys?

Actual children? Did Dracula want a continuation to some sort of legacy?

"I've been trying to procreate."

Fuck. Jonathan hadn't thought of that odd statement in ages. He'd always just assumed that Dracula had been referring to the brides in the boxes.

Now, the disturbing option that he had meant a more…typical way of procreation came to mind. Which meant that he had rap-

The women-

His mind blanked out at the thought. He couldn't think about it.

So he didn't think of that, but he _could_ think of the odd possibilities that came out of it.

He spent quite a bit of time thinking about it. A few weeks, actually. And during that time he was constantly, carefully watched. Dracula didn't seem capable of taking his eyes off Jonathan. It was quite odd, because Dracula didn't usually look at him with that kind of look. Jonathan was used to being observed with predatory eyes, and lust-filled ones, and amused ones.

But he'd never seen a frightened look before.

It took Jonathan quite a few days to finally accept that yes, that _was_ what that look meant. Frightened. Dracula was looking at him with fear.

So.

That was a first.

He could remember how afraid he had been of Dracula once upon a time. How at every moment he thought he might be killed, might be tortured horrifically. He'd watched Dracula with horror in his soul, constantly. Dracula was a lion prowling next to him, and he was a little pawn unable to escape.

That was not the type of fear that Dracula was expressing towards him. He was not afraid of losing his life, or even, Jonathan thought, of losing Jonathan. But he _was_ afraid. Afraid of what Jonathan had seen.

Because it was clear to the two of them that Dracula had not meant to whisper those words into his ear. Which meant he had something to be ashamed off.

He wouldn't have been ashamed of wanting children for weapons. In fact, he probably would have spent the last hundred years bragging about it. Probably would have kept on trying. Gotten new brides (female ones, that was a bit of a requirement), kept on ra-

No, he couldn't think about it. He was in love with a monster, but he couldn't truly face it.

(In love? No, absolutely not. Where the fuck had that come from? He did not love Dracula.

_Yes, you do. You told him._

_Shut up._

_I'm your inner voice. You can't tell me to shut up._

_Shut up.)_

So, that meant that the reason he wanted children was because…. he wanted children. As children. He wanted a family.

That realization had come to him while laying in bed, head pillowed on Dracula's lap. Dracula was reading a book (it was called the _Vampire Diaries_ , Jonathan hadn't read it, but it couldn't be worse than _Twilight_ , so he allowed it) while carding his fingers through Jonathan's hair. He'd been almost asleep, but the light-bulb moment had made his eyes widen and he sat straight up.

"Jonathan, love?" Dracula blinked and looked at him, frowning slightly.

Jonathan scrambled into Dracula's lap, running his fingers through Dracula's face, silent, wondering. Suddenly seeing the vampire differently.

"Jonathan…" Dracula grabbed Jonathan's fingers and pulled them away. He looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"You wanted children," Jonathan whispered. "I did to."

Dracula swallowed and pulled Jonathan's head into his chest, so that he couldn't see his face. It didn't really matter, Jonathan knew he was terrified, and sad. He didn't need to see his face to know that.

"When I was engaged to Mina," Jonathan went on. "She wanted at least six children."

Dracula stiffened, and that finally made him speak, "You haven't talked about her in years."

"Don't try to change the subject."

Dracula sighed and rubbed the back of Jonathan's neck, "Jonathan, that was a long time ago."

"Tell me."

"Jonathan-"

"Tell me about it. Right now."

Silently, Dracula kissed Jonathan's forehead, lovingly, reverently, as if Jonathan were a god he was paying homage to, and then said, "There was a time that I thought, since I did not seem able to create more vampires, that perhaps if I could make more in the more traditional way, they would be like me. They would be able to think, they wouldn't only want blood. I was just…"

"So lonely," Jonathan whispered, heart straining in pain.

"So, so lonely," Dracula whispered back. "But now I have you. I don’t need anyone else."

Jonathan closed his eyes.

"Now I'm no longer alone."


	2. Chapter 2

"I've been thinking."

"Oh, no, stop that."

Dracula smirked and stole a glance at his sun before turning back to the road. His Jonathan was leaning against the window, looking out at the Canadian wilderness as they drove past it, looking rather far away. He silently wondered what his lover was thinking about, but knew better then to ask. If Jonathan wanted him to know, he'd tell him. Ff he didn't want him to know, not amount of coaxing would be able to get it out of him.

Instead he said, dry as a desert, "My love, my darling, light of my life. You wound me."

"I can wound you, if you want. I took that huge fucking knife you bought a while ago," Jonathan pointed at the back of the car, where the six suitcases lay. They were moving again, and had absolutely no plan about where to go. Which wasn't their normal MO. Usually Jonathan had everything planned five steps ahead. But he'd been oddly distant the past few weeks, distracted and unclear. Dracula had wanted to stay a bit longer, until Jonathan 'woke up'. But one of their neighbors had called the police (it was really Dracula's fault, he shouldn't have left the arm laying around), so it was time to bolt.

"You brought the knife?" Dracula frowned. "I thought we decided not to bring anything from the kitchen."

(The kitchen was a necessity, in case people came into their house. Which did happen quite a bit. Humans were so very interesting, Dracula enjoyed having them over for more than just a meal.)

"Ah, but that knife is wonderful-"

"But if I knew, I would have brought the towels!"

"That's why I didn't tell you. I told you before, those towels are ugly."

"They're blood colored, you don't even need to wash them-"

"See, that's disgusting. I'm sorry. You should be washing every single towel you use to clean yourself after feeding. It's disgusting."

"You already said disgusting once."

"Well, it's so disgusting it deserves the word twice."

"Three times now."

Jonathan snorted, and then said, "So what were you thinking?"

Dracula chewed his lip, "I think we should go back to England."

"No."

"Jonathan…"

"No."

"We haven't been there in nearly sixty years," Dracula said gently. "Don't you miss it? It's your home."

Jonathan shook his head, "There's nothing there for me anymore. Nothing of my home is left."

"The Monarchy is still there."

"Ah, yes, the Monarchy. Always had been my favorite part of England."

Dracula snorted, ruffling Jonathan's hair with one hand while keeping the other on the wheel. That made Jonathan snarl and bite his hand, hard enough to draw blood. Dracula quickly pulled his hand away, not wanting Jonathan to inject any of it. This wasn't the time for getting hard.

"Why do you want to go back to England?" Jonathan asked quietly after a few more moments of silence.

"I'm sick of North America."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Dracula, but there are other places in the world, you know. Other then North America and England."

"Oh, love, are you _sure_?"

Jonathan slapped the back of Dracula's head and quietly asked, "Why do you want to go to England, Dracula."

Dracula sighed deeply, "Do you remember when we left England for the last time? You cried."

"Dr-"

"You love England. I told you, didn't I, that you'll always be British, no matter how long you spend outside of it?"

"Then let's go to Romania, you're away from your home as well-"

"We can, if you want. After England."

Jonathan scowled, "Why is this so important to you?"

"Jonathan, my love, it's time for you to face your past."

Jonathan didn't reply.

*

"I thought I said no to England," Jonathan gritted out, staring at Dracula with fury as he joined him on the deck of the ship. It was around two in the morning, which meant Jonathan had stayed in their cabin for nearly four hours. It had taken him four hours to wake up from his odd daze and realize where he was.

All right, Dracula was getting a bit worried now.

"Why are we on a ship to England?"

"I thought we'd go to Wales," Dracula said brightly. He hadn't, of course.

Jonathan shook his head, "That's a lie."

"Yes, that's a lie."

His beautiful sun groaned and leaned against the railing. Dracula sighed deeply and rubbed Jonathan's back in slow, careful circles, "If you truly wish it, we can jump off and go somewhere else."

Jonathan shook his head, though, "No. No. I think…We need a change. Maybe we can find it in England."

Dracula hesitated and then asked, "A change from what?"

"From this," Jonathan motioned between the two of them. "From being so caught up with one another. Being the only ones in the world."

"But we are," Dracula replied, a bit puzzled. "We are the only ones in the world."

Jonathan snorted, "But it didn't used to be like that. I had friends, I had a job, I had parents before they died. And you…you wanted more. I know you did. You wanted _children_."

"Wanted," Dracula mumbled. "What does it matter what I want? What does it matter what I _wanted_?"

"It matters! It matters that you never told me you wanted it, that you hid it from me-"

"I didn't hide anything," Dracula snapped. "I did not think it was important. I told you. I wanted children so I wouldn't be alone. As soon as I wasn't alone, there wasn't any reason for it anymore. So why does it matter?"

"What if _I_ wanted it?" Jonathan asked, bitterly.

Dracula blinked, unsure of what exactly Jonathan had just said. Jonathan shook his head, as though disappointed in him.

"I'm asking if it matters what I want. If I wanted children, if I wanted a family."

Dracula opened his mouth to reply, but Jonathan spoke over him.

"I suppose it doesn't matter to you, does it? Because you took that option away from me, when you took away my humanity. I wonder if you ever thought about that."

"Of course I didn’t."

"No," Jonathan snarled. "Of course you didn’t."

Dracula rolled his eyes, "And do you care, when you kill humans, that you are taking away their potential for future happiness?"

Jonathan flinched. Direct hit.

"No, you don't, do you?" Dracula leaned forward, trapping Jonathan against the railing. "You like to pretend that you're different then me-"

"I am!" Jonathan pushed Dracula off him, glaring with his beautiful baby-blues. "I don’t play with humans before I kill them, I don’t torture them, I don't hurt them for no reason. I am not like you, we are not the same person. No matter what you might want to think."

Stunned, Dracula stepped backwards, unable to stop himself. Jonathan looked so very angry.

"I am not you, you are not me. And you can't decide my life for me. And that's why I'm fucking angry that you never told me. Because you never considered that I would have a different opinion about anything, did you? You always think that you can just manipulate me into anything you want. And that's why we're on our way back to England. Not because you-what, think it's good for me? It's because you fucking wanted to. Because you like England, you like having a British accent and you like the weather. And the two of us-we're not together because you thought it was good for me, or something stupid like that. No. I'm with you because you just wanted me. And you don't care whether or not it would make me happy."

"Is that so?" Dracula sneered. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're not here with me right now because of my choices. You're here with me because of yours. You could have left, anytime you wanted-"

"No! I couldn’t! I can’t," Jonathan screamed. "Because you screwed me up, you made me love you. And if I left you, I'd spend the rest of eternity terrified that you were suffering without me."

Well.

"Sweetheart," Dracula said quietly and raised his hand to Jonathan. "Don't hate me, please."

"I can't," Jonathan whispered and took Dracula's hand. Dracula pulled him into a hug, placing his chin on the top of Jonathan's head.

"And don't hate yourself for loving me."

"I can't stop that."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [thebasics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasics/pseuds/thebasics) Log in to view. 




End file.
